


I Don’t Want To Spend Another Christmas Without You

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Jehan is only mentioned briefly, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pining, Reincarnation AU, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Reincarnation & Soulmate AU where everyone is born with the date they’ll meet their soulmate branded on their arm.25.12.18. Grantaire had practically spent his entire life counting down to that day. The day where his dreams of a god and his blonde curls would finally fall back into reality. The day where he’d meet his elusive  soulmate. The day he hoped to finally meet Enjolras again. He strived for nothing but perfection for the day. He strived to prove his worth.





	I Don’t Want To Spend Another Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for a friend! Any spelling/grammatical errors most likely caused by me finishing it at 2am

Grantaire had had dreams of a blonde god for as long as he could remember. He’d dreamed of exasperated words and heated arguments. He’d dreamed of friends. He’d dreamed of a barricade. He’d dreamed of death besides the blonde god - his blonde god. Even over a hundred years later, he was hopelessly in love with Enjolras. There was no doubt in his mind that at least part of his heart would always belong to the passionate revolutionary who permitted him to die. It was the same part of him that prayed that it would be Enjolras he met again on Christmas Day. As cheesy as it sounded, there was no better Christmas present than his soulmate.

Ever since he was born, Grantaire had had 25.12.18 neatly on the inside of his wrist. He was one of the blessed few to be born with the date he met his soulmate on the inside of his wrist. Yet at the same time, he was one of the seemingly cursed few ‘tormented’ with memories of a past life. Though, he wasn’t sure if tormented was the right word. He remembered the friends and faces within them fondly. They were memories worth treasuring and indulging - not to mention they made impressive and easy inspiration for his art. Illustrations of period clothing and revolution still seemed to be surprisingly popular. Not that he was complaining, of course. There was a certain fondness that filled him as he looked back on the memories. The good and the bad. More than once, R had found himself lost in such memories as he fought against an almost constant loneliness whilst he worked.

Ever since the day he remembered, he’d found himself somewhat isolated from those around him. How could he possibly relate to them when none understood his pain? None of them understood what hell he had been through in 1832. Then, by complete chance, Grantaire had had the absolute pleasure of bumping into one Jehan Prouvaire at an art gallery. They were almost exactly as he remembered them; full of life and hope for the future. Yet it seemed over a hundred years was not enough to cure their terrible fashion sense. R had almost recoiled when he caught sight of their crocs. Some things never changed and Jehan was evidently one of them. It was through them that Grantaire learnt that he was seemingly the missing puzzle piece. All the other Amis had found each other again yet he had been the one to remain allusive. In all honesty, it appeared his friends had begun to doubt he was even amongst those who had come back. Those were fears Grantaire was quick to put to rest. Yet as he reacquainted himself amongst his friends, there was one he childishly refused to meet. Enjolras. How his heart still yearned for the other man. It was something he couldn’t help! It was that reason he had used every possible excuse to avoid meeting with the man. It was silly, really. After all, there wasn’t a single chance Enjolras was his soul mate. He had already accepted it. Fate was scarcely on his side anymore.

That didn’t mean Grantaire didn’t plan on making that Christmas as spectacular as he could. After all, if he was destined to meet his soulmate then he was determined to make a good impression! In fact, perhaps he had gone a tad...overboard with his preparations. They had started out harmless enough. His apartment had practically been scrubbed clean; leaving no signs that it belonged to a dysfunctional artist. Grantaire swore it seemed even cleaner than when he had first moved in! Then came the decorations. R had taken to being cautious about over-doing it - he had no idea what religion his soulmate was! Yet the apartment still seemed to become covered in festive shades of red and green (with the rest most certainly not being influenced by a certain revolutionary). Then came the cooking. R wasn’t the most profound chef or baker. That much was clear to anyone who met him. His cooking wasn’t exactly terrible - it was edible - but it wasn’t the best either. His baking was slight better. But this time he was determined for everything to be perfect. Even he lost count of the batches of gingerbread he went through as he tried to perfect his attempts at gingerbread men followed by his agonisingly slow pace at icing said gingerbread men. He already felt himself dreading his attempts at cooking Christmas dinner. God knows how poorly that would turn out!

All his worrying aside, Christmas Day became the most nerve-wracking day of his life. He had kept his schedule entirely clear for the day. Grantaire wanted to be able to devote the entire day to his soulmate. Though, how the two were to meet, the cynic wasn’t entirely sure. Was he supposed to go out to find them? Would they come to him? It was during these musings that some knocked exactly thrice on his front door. R froze at that before taking a deep breath. He was somewhat scared to find who lie behind it. The biggest mystery of his life thus far was all but ready to unfold before him. Grantaire took another deep breath as he quickly pulled the door open and swore his heart slipped a beat.

Brown eyes met blue as the two said nothing for a few moments. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the stranger spoke up. “You’ve spent far too long avoiding me.” Grantaire wanted to weep at that. It seemed fate was on his side after all, for on the other side of the door stood his Apollo in all his glory. Enjolras. God, Grantaire hoped this wasn’t a dream. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. Instead, he just stood there as he took in the sight of the other man. Enjolras was just as breath-taking as he remembered. He still had those eyes full with flames of passion and blonde hair that Grantaire swore he could spend days just running his fingers through. In all honesty, he could gladly spend the rest of his life waxing poetry about the glory that was Enjolras.

“I always hoped it would be you.” Grantaire finally managed to bring himself to speak. He was mentally screaming st himself. They had barely known each other five minutes and already he had taken the role of a hapless, lovestruck fool. Thankfully, it simply managed to draw an amused laugh from the other man rather than any true irritation.

“I always expected it to be you.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that to me.”

“I think I have some.”

God, Grantaire was happier than he had ever been. All it took was the sound of Enjolras’s laughter to put his nerves at rest. It seemed as if the blonde had forgiven his transgressions in their past life together. Neither were the man they were back in 1832 and both were glad of it. Realising they were both still loitering in the doorway, R quickly moved to let the other man inside. Grantaire trailed after him like a lost puppy as he watched his seemingly soulmate simply take in the apartment before chuckling softly as he gestured to something above them. “It seems you went all out decorating, R.” Enjolras chuckled.

Grantaire glanced up instantly at that. They were standing under the mistletoe. It really did seem as if he had cashed in all his good luck at once. R leaned in as if to kiss Enjolras before pausing. What if the other man didn’t want to kiss him? What if they really weren’t meant to be after all. “Do you permit it?” Grantaire knew the weight behind his words and waited with baited breath for any kind of response.

The smile on Enjolras’s face and the way he slipped their hands together was all the answer Grantaire needed. R didn’t hesitate before kissing him quickly. The action was filled with over a hundred years worth of adoration. Grantaire was fairly certain that this was the best day of his life.


End file.
